lucianpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Time to Prepare
Aphors 1. The cancer researcher prepared to discover the cure for cancer. He did this by unzipping the purse. First, he observed that it was empty. Second, he observed that it was half-full. Third, he unzipped it when it was full. In this way, the cancer scientist prepared to work out when the cell would die by apoptosis by unzipping the purse. 2. The AIDS researcher prepared to discover the cure for AIDS. He did this by wrapping the carrot in cellophane. First, he held the carrot upright with one hand. Second, he placed the cellophane against the carrot with his other hand. Third, he wrapped the carrot in cellophane. In this way, the AIDS scientist prepared to work out how a patient should prevent AIDS by wrapping the carrot in cellophane. 3. The influenza researcher prepared to discover the cure for influenza. He did this by crawling into a room through a hole. First, he bent down next to the hole. Second, he crawled through the hole. Third, he entered the room. In this way, the influenza researcher prepared to discover the cure for influenza by crawling into a room through a hole. 4. The church priest prepared to swallow the leftover wine. He did this by licking the liquid from the spoon. First, placed his mouth over the liquid at the tip of the spoon. Second, he drank the liquid with suction. Third, he continued to do this until there was no liquid left over. In this way, the church priest prepared to swallow the leftover wine by licking the liquid from the spoon. 5. The biochemist prepared to investigate the way the proteins worked in a line with two parts going well together. He did this by oscillating the cloth left and right. First, he placed his hand on the cloth. Second, he moved the cloth to the right. Third, he removed his hand from the cloth. In this way, the biochemist prepared to investigate the way the proteins worked in a line with two parts going well together by oscillating the cloth left and right. 6. The earth scientist prepared to study how the earth was formed. He did this by rotating the tip of his tongue. First, he lifted the tip of his tongue up. Second, he lowered it slightly. Third, he lowered it to the bottom. In this way, the earth scientist prepared to study how rotating the tip of his tongue formed the earth. 7. The mechanic prepared to lift the cloth from the car. He did this by lifting the aluminum can. First, he chose the can with the red flower printed on it. Second, he opened it. Third, he lifted it up vertically. In this way, the mechanic prepared to lift the cloth from the car by lifting the aluminum can. 8. The pilot prepared to eat a butterscotch tablet. He did this by nudging the snake lolly to his left set of molars. First, he placed the snake on his tongue. Second, he moved it to his left molars. Third, he closed his teeth over the snake. In this way, the pilot prepared to eat a butterscotch tablet by nudging the snake lolly to his left set of molars. 9. The doctor prepared a glass by wiping it. He did this by eating the rice paper roll. First, he unwrapped it. Second, he bit a rice grain from one end. Third, he chewed and swallowed the rice grain. In this way, the doctor prepared a glass by wiping it by eating the rice paper roll. 10. The farmer prepared to count the number of trout swimming through a plane per second. He did this by calculating the tadpole distribution. First, he measured the line’s length. Second, he counted the tadpoles above the line. Third, he calculated the tadpole distribution by dividing the number of tadpoles by the line’s length. In this way, the farmer prepared to count the number of trout swimming through a plane per second by calculating the tadpole distribution. 11. The teacher prepared to represent being interested in a lesson by “dotting it on”. He did this by climbing the rope ladder. First, he found the correct ladder. Second, he tested that the ladder was about to start. Third, he climbed the ladder with his arms and legs. In this way, the teacher prepared to represent being interested in a lesson by “dotting it on” by climbing the rope ladder. 12. The pianist prepared to examine a biological noumenon. He did this by writing evidence for his positive thoughts. First, he observed an object. Second, he thought of another object that he had experienced the first object as having causal implications on the first one. Third, he wrote the name of the second object. In this way, the pianist prepared to examine a biological noumenon by writing evidence for his positive thoughts. 13. The swimmer prepared to swim a lap in the pool. He did this by practising rowing in the rowing boat. First, he held the oar with both hands. Second, he moved the oar backwards, towards him. Third, he moved the oar handle upwards. In this way, the swimmer prepared to swim a lap in the pool by practising rowing in the rowing boat. 14. The psychiatrist prepared to lift the child model on to the step. She did this by placing the crane model on the ground. First, she lowered the hook. Second, she sat the child model on the hook. Third, she lifted the child up. In this way, the psychiatrist prepared to lift the child model on to the step by placing the crane model on the ground. 15. The Cosmologist prepared to connect the idea to the road symbol. He did this by painting the road symbol on the road. First, he placed the template on the road. Second, he sprayed through the holes in the template. Third, he lifted the template from the ground. In this way, the Cosmologist prepared to connect the idea to the road symbol by painting the road symbol on the road. 16. The pop musician prepared to walk to the meditation centre. He did this by recognising himself in the mirror. First, he stood in front of the mirror. Second, he looked at himself. Third, he tested that the image’s features matched his own. In this way, the pop musician prepared to walk to the meditation centre by recognising himself in the mirror. 17. The neuroscientist prepared to test that he could read the brain’s thoughts. He did this by testing that the glass was clean. First, he looked at the glass. Second, he placed the cloth on the glass. Third, he polished the glass. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to test that he could read the brain’s thoughts by testing that the glass was clean. 18. The neuroscientist prepared to read the letter in the brain. He did this by licking the letter’s shape. First, he licked the ‘A’’s left side. Second, he licked the ‘A’’s right side. Third, he licked its cross bar. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to read the letter in the brain by licking the letter’s shape. 19. The neuroscientist prepared to greedson out the thought, in other words, packed it to be moved. He did this by tying the sack up. First, he placed the contents on the ground. Second, he placed it in the sack. Third, he tied up the sack. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to greedson out the thought, in other words, packed it to be moved by tying the sack up. 20. The neuroscientist prepared to test that the start of the thought was highlighted. He did this by testing whether his top half was warm. First, he calculated the average skin temperature of his top half. Second, he found which temperature range it was in. For example, the temperature was warm because it was between 15 at 25 degrees centigrade. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to test that the start of the thought was highlighted by testing whether his top half was warm. 21. The neuroscientist prepared to show the visitors around thoughts like a particular thought. He did this by selecting the warm jumper. First, he tried on the thin jumper. Second, he tried on the thick jumper. Third, he selected the medium-thickness jumper. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to show the visitors around thoughts like a particular thought by selecting the warm jumper. 22. The neuroscientist prepared to test that his conclusion was perfectly expressed. He did this by wearing the jumper uniformly. First, he pulled it down his arms. Second, he pulled it down his front. Third, he pulled it down his back. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to test that his conclusion was perfectly expressed by wearing the jumper uniformly. 23. The neuroscientist prepared to store the memo in a cold place in the house. He did this by lying in a cool place. First, he measured the temperature beside his pool. Second, he measured the temperature in his bedroom. Third, he went to bed in the bedroom because it was cooler there. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to store the memo in a cold place in the house by lying in a cool place. 24. The neuroscientist prepared to measure the number of serotonin molecules (or whether he felt like he was at home). He did this by sewing two layers of pillows together to make a bed. First, he sewed together 8 pillows together lengthways to form the bottom layer. Second, he sewed together 8 pillows together lengthways to form the top layer. Third, he placed the top layer above the bottom layer, so that the pillows in the top layer covered those in the bottom layer. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to measure the number of serotonin molecules by sewing two layers of pillows together to make a bed. 25. The neuroscientist prepared to measure the student’s achievement level over time in a mathematics test. He did this by lying diagonally across the bed. First, he lay across the x axis of the bed. Second, he placed a marker at the x and y co-ordinates where the book was. Third, he lied diagonally across the bed, touching the marker. In this way, the neuroscientist prepared to measure the student’s achievement level over time in a mathematics test by lying diagonally across the bed. 26. The cake maker prepared to ice the cake. He did this by creaming the pie. First, he removed the cream’s lid. Second, he inserted a spoon in the cream. Third, he placed a dollop on the pie. In this way, the cake maker prepared to ice the cake by creaming the pie. 27. The bottler prepared to put a cork in the bottle. He did this by closing the refrigerator door. First, he pushed the door with his hand. Second, he lifted the latch. Third, he closed the door. In this way, the bottler prepared to put a cork in the bottle by closing the refrigerator door. 28. The neuroscientist closed the book about the brain. She did this by closing the birdcage door. First, he put the bird in the cage. Second, he closed the door. Third, he put the towel over the cage. In this way, the neuroscientist closed the book about the brain by closing the birdcage door. Breasoning list 1. research paper, purse, money note, coin, zip, balloon 2. rye bread, carrot, cellophane, stand, handle, sandwich 3. handkerchief, bed, bedside table, nappy, door, tennis racket 4. glass, spoon, olive oil, tube, doughnut, tongue 5. test tube, cloth, grandfather dial, conductor’s baton, hand model, latch 6. earth, paddle, basket, medal, base, pencil 7. silk, can, flower, can opener, vertex co-ordinates, model car 8. tablet, snake lolly, tweezers, molar, teeth, plane model 9. glass, sushi, rice, incisor, canine, buggy 10. trout model, tadpole model, line, string, present, flat plane 11. magnet, ladder, rope, golf hole, arm model, thin balloon 12. xylophone, plus sign, hammer, nail, object name, kidney bean 13. bathers, boat, oar, lever, glove, pool 14. brain model, crane model, hook, child model, seat, step 15. universe model, road symbol, road, template, hole, goddess 16. meditation centre, mirror, hall, paper, flip-book, stave 17. nut, glass, glasses, cloth, glass of water, book 18. letter, tongue, number, tick, cricket bails, box 19. napkin, sack, pamphlet, park, rope, wheel-barrow 20. highlighter, crust, thermometer, window, warmer, label 21. tour guide, jumper, biscuit, wool, bridge, thought package 22. expression, uniform, arm, chest, back, conclusion 23. memo, cool room, pool, bed, fan, blanket 24. ball, pillow, sheet, mattress, pyjamas, test tube 25. equal sign, diagonal, bed foot, marker, bed side table, blind 26. cake, cream, lid, spoon, dollop, icing 27. bottle, cool box, hand, latch, door, cork 28. journal article, birdcage, bird, cage door, towel, brainstem 29. house